Isaiah
'''Isaiah '''is a firebending Archian who was born from a rich firebending family located in Everlast. He turned his back on his parents when he found out that they had ties with the now disbanded Amber Corporation. He is the husband of Naomi. History Early Life Isaiah was born in Everlast from a rich firebending family. Being raised in a famous location and a wealthy family, he was treated with great respect and gained much reputation. Eventually, he overheard his father talking to notorious Alex Smith about a plan to bomb the Multicultural Bending Center in Everlast. Soon after, he heard his mother discussing plans to take down the government of the city and place the city in anarchy. Hurt by these actions, he firebent their house down and escaped, betraying his own parents in the process. One day, he was confronted by his father once again in the streets of Everlast. His father, however, was dressed as a normal citizen to disguise himself in order to sneak passed the guards and citizens to destroy the Multicultural Bending Center. Recognizing his father, he alerted the authorities and subsequently aided the guards in taking down his father via his firebending. Afterwards, his father was captured and sent to life in prison in the Boiling Rock Prison. Weeks later, he located his mother near the Everlast Bending Government facility. Like his father, she was dressed as an ordinary citizen. Again, he recognized her as his own mother and unreluctantly firebent at her. The authorities were made aware of this brief battle and quickly rushed in to subdue the female firebender and place her in the Boiling Rock Prison for life. This was the last time Isaiah ever saw his parents. Current Life Years after his battles with his parents, he settled down in Nesserk, where he subsequently joined the Purgers in order to take down the tyrannical Elsian organization from destroying everything. Eventually, he crossed paths with his close friend Naomi, who he slowly developed a crush for. Together, they had been fighting and hanging out ever since. Only rarely have they been seen not together. When Kaivora announced that the Purgers would be merged to be part of her Force, Isaiah refused to join and quit the Purgers and the Force overall. Upon discovering that Naomi had been placed in prison, he convinced the authorities of the prison to release Naomi and Luna, and also to make changes to the rules. After freeing Naomi and Luna, Isaiah eventually became the supposed boyfriend of Naomi. Sometime later, he proposed to Naomi and married her, making them husband and wife. Personality Isaiah generally has two parts to his overall personality. His first being a headstrong and serious individual who plays absolutely no games with anything when it's time for seriousness. He constant defensive and mature demeanor allows him to put aside wackiness and goofiness to become a tough and focused person. His parents greatly affected him. Although his parents were tied with the Amber Corp, he showed no signs of hesitation to attack them. This shows that even family can't stop him from doing what's right. Isaiah also hides a genuine kind and respectful personality, using his serious and toughness as a sheet to cover his nice side. The only person to have ever witnessed Isaiah be so kind and noble is Naomi. Even when they had gotten into an argument during Naomi's time in prison, it didn't stop him from searching for ways to free both Luna and Naomi, showing that he is capable of showing nobility and courage to those.close to him. Ability Isaiah has demonstrated above great levels of firebending. He prefers to use the "Dragon Art" style of firebending than the traditional style, claiming it to be "less defensive and a lot more less overwhelming" than the Dragon Art. The art allows him to reach great levels of firebending, being capable of stopping a volcano from erupting for a short amount of time or propelling himself in the air for as long as he wants. He also demonstrated to breathe fire as a weapon and as a way to warm himself. He can also create the infamous sleek fire dagger. Theme Song Category:INickayeI Category:Bending Category:Archian Category:Elements Category:Male